


Four Idiots and a Baby

by bloopy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - College/University, Baby Kageyama Tobio, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Kunimi Wants To Sleep, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Poor Kindaichi Yuutarou, Slice of Life, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, but only a sprinkling, kageyama is precious, there may be some slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy/pseuds/bloopy
Summary: What happens when 4 university students have to take care of a baby? Let's find out!The story will mostly be one shot style so the timeline may be a bit messed up, but I promise it gets funnier.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Kageyama Tobio, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira, Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 45
Kudos: 128





	1. Soooo we're taking care of a baby?

**Author's Note:**

> Me to me: Don't start another work you have too much to do
> 
> Also me to me: Do it otherwise your ADHD addled brain will not stop thinking about it

Oikawa was lounging on the couch of his university flat as he lazily glanced at the pile of books in front of him. He had a physics paper due in a week but he knew that he could just pull an all nighter and get it done. (Iwaizumi would kill him for doing that but who cares, the alien conspiracy show was on and it was much more important.)

He sat up and saw Iwaizumi in the kitchen, probably making one of his disgusting protein shakes that he drank instead of having actual food for dinner. Kunimi was asleep in his room, and Kindaichi was on his way back from some night photography activity. Oikawa was about to get up and bother Iwaiuzmi when suddenly:

“I-i’m home!” Kindaichi’s voice resonated across the apartment as he closed the door and walked into the room. 

“Welcome hom-wait what.” Oikawa did a double take when he saw Kindaichi. 

“Ummm yeah. I have a perfectly good explanation for this, I swear!”

“Perfectly good explanation for what?” Iwaizumi walked out of the kitchen before freezing at the sight of Kindaichi, his eyes becoming comically wide. 

“Can someone wake up Kunimi first?” Kindaichi asked sheepishly. Before anyone could answer, the bundle in Kindaichi’s arms began to wail. 

Oikawa covered his ears as Iwaizumi ran to get some milk from the fridge in a panic. “Well at least we know Kunimi is awake.”

  
  


After Kindaichi had managed to calm the baby, who thankfully didn’t need to drink any milk (because none of the guys were actually sure that babies could drink cow milk), he glanced at his three roommates sitting across from him, clearly waiting on an explanation. 

“So um….I found a baby.” 

“Congrats genius. Tell us something we don’t know.” Kunimi deadpanned, he was not in a good mood after being woken up from his nap. 

“This is your third nap of the day.”

“And?”

“Oi. Argue about Kunimi's nap obsession later. Kindaichi continue before the baby starts to cry again.” Iwaizumi snapped out. 

“Right…..so I was walking home from class and I heard crying. Normally I would have ignored it….but it sounded close by and it didn't stop. So I decided to check it out and I found this little guy in a cardboard box next to a dumpster.” 

The other’s eyes darkened at the thought of having a child alone like that. Oikawa calmed his rage before motioning for Kindaichi to continue. 

“So I found a note which said something along the lines of: his name is Tobio. Tell him I'm sorry.” Kindaichi shuddered when he remembered how terrified he was for the baby's sake. 

“It was getting colder so I just had to take him with me. I mean you guys can't expect me to leave the poor kid alone.” Kindaichi’s voice became thick as he tried to hold back his tears while gently rocking Tobio side to side. 

Oikawa sighed deeply before looking up at his friend. “No...you did the right thing but none of us are qualified to take care of a baby. We'll call the police station and report it then take the baby there in the morning okay?” 

Kindaichi nodded reluctantly, refusing to admit that it took him less than an hour to become attached to little Tobio. 

Iwaizumi got his phone out and dialed the number for the station before putting it on speaker. 

“Hello you've reached the Sendai Police Station Reception. How can I help you?” A cheerful voice filtered out through the phone. 

Iwaizumi replied: “Hello. I'm calling to inquire about the protocol for an abandoned child.” 

“Abandoned child? Are you saying you'd like to give your child up sir?” 

“No no! I'm saying if I found a child that was abandoned….where would I go?” 

“Oh….well the main orphanage is very full right now so I’d have to refer you to the secondary shelter. Please hold while I find their contact information.” The receptionist began to scramble around for papers, forgetting that she needed to mute the phone. 

As the boys waited they heard a third person speak from the other end of the call. 

“What're you looking for?” 

“Oh you know the information we got about Sunnyside? Someone found an abandoned kid and I'm trying to get the pamphlet.” 

“Sunnyside? You might as well send the kid to juvie.”

“What!”

“Yeah didn't you hear? We're investigating them for neglect and abuse. Apparently they're only taking in kids for the government subsidy without actually giving them anything. Heck I know for a fact that five of the long term patients in the pediatric ward at the hospital are from Sunnyside.” 

“Oh that poor child. We have no other places for it though unless that man is willing to take care of him. Ah! I found it. Let me just write this down.”

While the receptionist had her conversation, the four roommates looked at each other in horror before simultaneously looking down at the bundle in Kindaichi's arms. 

Almost as if he could sense being watched, Tobio decided to open his eyes for the first time that night and gave them all a brilliant smile, filled with all the joy and innocence of childhood. 

They stared at Tobio as he continued to look around the room oblivious to the situation he was in, before Oikawa grabbed the phone from Iwaizumi. 

“So sorry to bother you but we won't be needing the number. Have a wonderful evening.” He hung up the phone before the receptionist could reply. 

“So…...we’re taking care of a kid now.” Iwaizumi stated. 

“Yup.” The other three replied. 

“And we’re gonna be responsible for his wellbeing.”

“Yup.” The other three replied. 

“Do any of us know how to take care of a child?” 

“Pfft how hard could it be?” Oikawa replied with fake cheer. Almost as if on cue, Tobio began to wail. Kindaichi dropped him in Oikawa’s arms as he went to the bathroom. 

The others simultaneously got up as well and retreated to their own corners of the house. 

“Wait….guys? GUYS! You can’t leave me like this!” Oikawa screeched as Tobio began to cry even more. 

“You said it was easy so you can take the first shift.” Iwaizumi replied cheerfully. 

Oikawa glared at his best friend angrily before looking down at the adorable child, too skinny for someone his age, but still filled with the brightness of not knowing how cruel the world could be. He sighed as he began to slowly rock Tobio, shushing him softly. They may not know what they’re doing, but they’ll figure it out. They had to. 

For Tobio. 

  
  



	2. Meeting Uncle Bokuto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very much blown away by the response on this story! Glad you're all enjoying it and I hope you continue to enjoy it!

Bokuto stared at the multitude of flavors in front of him knowing that the choice he made would either make or break his afternoon. Finally, after several minutes of staring, a small voice piped up behind him: 

“Uncle Bokuto. You’re an adult. Can’t you just get all the flavors you want?” 

Bokuto turned around to look at the child that spoke. Tobio stared up at him with his ridiculously adorable blue eyes wearing a shirt with some physics joke on it that Bokuto didn’t understand (courtesy of Oikawa who liked to pretend that he wasn’t a big nerd), along with blue shorts and a hat to keep his little face protected from the sun. 

Bokuto grinned. “Well sure I could. But I’m a pro athlete so I have to be responsible or my fitness trainer will kill me.”

“I won’t tell Haji-nii san if you won’t.”

Bokuto laughed out loud before picking up Tobio with one arm, and they both grinned at each other before pointing at all the different flavors to make the best (secret) mega sundae ever. 

A while later, after they sat down in the booth and were enjoying their ice cream, Tobio looked up at Bokuto and asked a question that had been plaguing his 4 year old mind for a while. 

“Uncle Bokuto.”

“Yeah kid?” Bokuto said between a mouthful of rocky road.

“How did you first meet me?” Tobio asked. He was at that age where he was beginning to realize that most families had two adults to take care of a kid, not four older brothers like Tobio had, as well as a super huge amount of aunts and uncles that weren’t actually related to each other. 

To Tobio’s surprise, his uncle burst into laughter that almost made him choke on his ice cream. Tobio patiently waited as his uncle calmed down, and leaned forward eagerly to listen to the tale. After all, everyone knew Uncle Bokuto told the best stories. 

“Alright kid. So it all started about four years ago, not too long after your older brothers found you and took you in. So the first thing is, do you remember where they first lived before you all moved into the nice new house?”

“Umm somewhere closer to their school?” Tobio was sure there was more to it than that, but he couldn’t remember the details Kunimi told him. 

“Yeah so the four of them lived in a house owned by the university which is basically a big kid school. Unfortunately, big kid school told everyone that if they wanted to live in the houses, they weren’t allowed to have babies.”

“But why not Uncle Bokuto?”

Bokuto’s face scrunched for a second as he entered deep thought before finally replying:

“Probably because they’re jealous that babies are more fun than they’ll ever be.” Tobio nodded at that, his uncle was so smart. 

Bokuto continued the story:

“So anyways, this meant that no matter how much they loved you, they couldn’t tell anyone else about you because if someone mean found out, they could tattle tale on your brothers and then you would all get kicked out. So your brothers did what any normal person would do, try to hide a baby.”

As Bokuto continued to speak, the memories of that time period flooded back to him, reminding him of how simple life used to be when he was a junior in university:

_ “Yo Kuroo.” Bokuto had woken up one morning in a state of confusion. _

_ His best friend and roommate looked up from his morning coffee, clearly only on his first cup if the droopy hair was anything to go by. “What’s up bro?” _

_ “Dude I had the strangest dream. Like I know my dreams are normally weird, but this time was super super weird.” _

_ “Even weirder than the purple pizza with anchovies dream?” Kuroo asked, all too used to Bokuto’s dreams. _

_ “Yeah bro. This one felt….real somehow.” Kuroo became slightly more awake as Bokuto continued to speak, and gestured to him to continue.  _

_ “I dreamt that I was taking care of a baby. Like a really cute but loud baby.”  _

_ “That’s not really weird bro.” _

_ “No that’s not the weird part. The weird part is when I woke up from the dream, I could still hear a baby crying. Like I blinked and pinched myself and everything but the baby would not stop crying bro! What if there’s a ghost baby in the dorm area?” _

_ Kuroo stared at his best friend for a few minutes before slowly replying:  _

_ “Dude babies aren’t allowed here okay? It was probably an aftereffect of the dream. Don’t overthink it too much Brokuto.” _

_ Bokuto glared, slightly miffed that his concerns were dismissed so easily but Kuroo had a point. It was probably nothing.  _

_ It was not nothing.  _

_ The next day, Bokuto marched downstairs and grabbed Kuroo’s coffee and held it away from him to get his attention. “You lied to me!” _

_ “What! And give me back my coffee!” _

_ “You said that it was just from a dream, but this time I didn’t dream about babies. I dreamt about flying volleyball playing elephants and I still heard a baby crying when I woke from the dream!” _

_ “First of all, you have super weird dreams, stop eating before you sleep. Second of all, I literally don’t know what to tell you. There are no babies around in the dorms okay. So just….stop having your late night snacks and maybe you’ll sleep better.”  _

_ Bokuto sighed as he gave his friend back his coffee before getting ready for morning practice.  _

“You sure loved to cry at night dude.” Bokuto grinned at Tobio who was slightly flushed in embarrassment as he licked ice cream off his spoon. Bokuto ruffled his hair and reassured Tobio that it was perfectly normal for babies to cry at night and there was no harm done, before continuing his story. 

_ The rest of the week was the same. Finally, Bokuto decided he needed to get an opinion other than Kuroo who had taken to ignoring him. Unfortunately, Akaashi had a super important project happening and Bokuto wasn’t about to go bother him with this just yet, so he decided to ask the other smart person he knew.  _

_ “Yo Oikawa. You’re smart...right?” Bokuto asked his teammate as they sat down after a long Saturday practice.  _

_ Oikawa gave Bokuto a beaming smile before replying: “Of course I am. I’m the best after all. Do you need help with an assignment?” _

_ Bokuto shook his head. “It’s a more personal problem. And Kuroo is being completely unhelpful.” Hearing that Kuroo couldn’t help him, made Oikawa’s smile grow even more.  _

_ “Oh is poor Tetsu-chan stumped by something? Too bad. Of course I’ll help you if that rooster finds something too hard to understand.”  _

_ Bokuto smiled gratefully before telling Oikawa about his problem. Unfortunately, the more he spoke, the more the smile slipped off of Oikawa’s face. By the end of Bokuto’s story, Oikawa’s face had grown paler, making the bags under his eyes even more prominent and highlighting the fatigue that Bokuto noticed on his friend’s face, before they even started practice.  _

_ Oikawa smiled again at Bokuto, not letting the smile reach his eyes as he hurriedly replied: “Sorry Bokkun. As much as I’d love to help you, I promised Iwa-chan to do something for him right now. I’ll see you at practice tomorrow.” _

_ Oikawa sped off, and for the next few days, completely avoided speaking to Bokuto alone in practice. Bokuto was now more confused than ever, and it didn’t help that the crying still didn’t stop.  _

_ It all came to a head one week after his conversation with Oikawa. Oikawa was looking more and more exhausted by the day, and Bokuto was starting to get concerned. He thought of asking Iwaizumi if he could help with anything, but remembered that Iwaizumi and Akaashi took the same health class and had a super huge exam early tomorrow morning, so he decided to bother the guy after that was done.  _

_ Later that night, just as Bokuto was entering the world of sleep, the crying began again. Only this time, it didn’t stop like it normally did after a few minutes. This time it went on and on and on and on and Bokuto was ready to pull his hair out and use it as earplugs just to make the noise stop. Finally, he decided that enough was enough.  _

_ He got up and went out into the hallway. The crying was more muffled out here, but still faintly noticeable if you were looking for it, and what’s more, it seemed to be coming from the four person apartment next door to Bokuto and Kuroo’s apartment. He knocked on the door impatiently before hearing some shuffling.  _

_ Finally, just as Bokuto was about to knock again, the door opened revealing an exhausted looking freshman that Bokuto faintly remembered being called Kindaichi, who stared at him with a look of fear in his eyes.  _

_ As Bokuto was about to say something, they both heard wailing coming from inside the apartment. Kindaichi’s face morphed into a look of frantic panic but as fast as he was, Bokuto was faster and managed to slip into the apartment before the door could close. Kindaichi began to stammer something out but Bokuto ignored him, having zeroed into the sound of crying coming from the room in the apartment that would be right next to his own.  _

_ He burst into the room and saw a thoroughly exhausted looking Oikawa, sitting on a bed while trying to cuddle a small bundle that was wailing its poor head off. Oikawa looked up and adopted the same look of panic that Kindaichi had, but Bokuto ignored him as he walked over gently and picked up the baby from Oikawa’s arms. Slowly rocking his body back and forth, he held the baby close to his chest as he began to hum a lullaby his sister would sing to her own kids. After a few more minutes, the little one finally began to calm down and snuggled into Bokuto’s chest, looking content and peaceful.  _

_ “You’re a miracle worker.” Oikawa’s exhausted voice came out from the bed where him and Kindaichi were sitting and watching in awe.  _

_ “Nah I just have a lot of experience with kids.” Bokuto grinned as he spoke softly, before frowning as another thought overtook him.  _

_ “Why do you guys have a baby though?” _

_ Oikawa and Kindaichi exchanged glances before Oikawa sighed and said: “Looks like we have no choice but to tell you huh.” Bokuto’s frown grew as he heard about how they acquired the baby. _

_ “So you decided to keep him, even though it’s against the rules?” Bokuto raised his hand to cut off what he was sure would be some form of pleading from the other two. “I’m not gonna tell anyone, the secret is safe with me. I just want to know one thing: What’s the little guy’s name?” _

_ Oikawa and Kindaichi smiled before replying.  _

_ Bokuto looked down at the bundle, and spoke in the softest voice anyone had heard him speak: “Hello Tobio. I’m Uncle Bokuto.” _

“And that is how I met you for the first time. Your brothers always brought you to Iwa’s room when you cried at night because apparently he was the only one that could calm you down. But his room was right next to mine which is why I heard all the crying. That night, Iwa was staying over at someone else’s apartment so he could get some proper sleep before his big exam so Oikawa had gone to his room to get a blanket or something that smelled like him to try and calm you down but it didn’t work. So they sent out Kunimi to try and get some medicine.”

Bokuto grinned at Tobio who looked extremely mortified, or….as mortified as a four year old could look. 

“I caused that much trouble? I’m really sorry uncle!” 

“Nah. See it’s a good thing you caused trouble.”

“Why?”

“Cuz it meant I got to know you. And I got to be your first uncle, so no matter how much Tsum-Tsum says that he’s the favorite, I know I’m your favorite cuz I’ve known you the longest.” Bokuto winked at Tobio who now had a small grin on his face. 

Tobio launched towards his uncle and gave him a huge hug. “Thanks for taking care of me Uncle Bokuto.” He whispered into Bokuto’s shoulder. 

Bokuto grinned before lifting up his adorable nephew and leaving a tip for the ice cream. They began to make their way back to the training center for the Japanese National Volleyball team where Oikawa and Iwaizumi would be waiting. As they made their way, Bokuto remembered one more thing:

“By the way Tobio. When Tsum-Tsum gets back from visiting his brother, can you make sure to tell him how much fun we had today? I wanna rub it in his face a bit.”

  
  



	3. Say My Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your lovely comments and Kudos! I've seen some amazing ideas in the comments and I will do my best to incorporate them into the story! Hope you all enjoy this chapter and have a wonderful dayyyyy!

There were many things Kunimi didn’t enjoy about having a baby around. There was the crying at night, the spit up on all his clothes, the secrecy, the strange looks he got when he went shopping for baby clothes and unfortunately ran into some girls from his class, the list could go on really. But at the end of the day, the baby was cute and kinda fun to have around. Yet Kunimi’s favorite thing about Tobio occurred one fine day, not too long after Tobio became a year old. 

  
  


Kunimi was sitting in the living room flicking through takeout brochures because it was his turn to cook. Iwaizumi and Oikawa were fighting over the TV remote and Kindaichi was playing peekaboo with Tobio, who’s giggles were heard throughout the room making everyone feel at ease. Finally, Kindaichi’s stomach growled loudly and he turned to his best friend:

“Oi how long is it gonna take you to pick something? I’m starving Kunimiiiiiiiii!!!”

That was when it happened. Before Kunimi could respond, a voice was heard saying:

“Kumi!”

Kunimi froze and looked towards Tobio sitting across from Kindaichi. Oikawa and Iwaizumi even stopped their fighting as everyone stared at the one year old. The silence in the air was thick as Tobio looked happily between each adult. Finally, his gaze landed on Kunimi and in case anyone thought it was a fluke, the sound was heard again:

“Kumimimimi!” Tobio cried out as he began to crawl towards Kunimi who was frozen in shock, brochures falling from his hands. 

“Are you freaking kidding me!” Kindaichi cried out as Oikawa and Iwaizumi began to protest as well. 

“You spend the least amount of time with him! How on earth did he manage your name first!” 

“I call BS! Clearly this is an alien because  _ my  _ Tobio-chan would definitely say my name first.”

“I’m the one whos room he sleeps in most days! How does he not know that by now?”

Kunimi ignored the protests and turned to Tobio, picking him up and being rewarded with one of his blinding smiles. “Well don’t you have good taste.” 

Tobi grinned, clearly enjoying the chaos he caused way too much. 

What they didn’t know, what the chaos was just about to begin.

\---

The second name to be officially said, caused even more uproar than the first. It was one of the rare days when there wasn’t anyone free to look after Tobio, so he was passed on to Bokuto and Kuroo, who both decided it was the perfect time to teach the baby how to play videogames. 

(Kuroo found out almost immediately after Bokuto did because Bokuto begged the others to tell his roommate knowing he would spill the beans. Oikawa knew his teammate well enough that he immediately allowed it knowing that if Bokuto didn’t tell someone else, he would probably combust.)

Iwaizumi was sitting in class, trying to listen to the teacher droning on. Unfortunately, this was his least favorite class and the broken air conditioning made everyone in class sleepier than normal. Finally, the torture was over and he began packing his things. Iwaizumi quirked an eyebrow when he saw a snapchat from Kuroo. Kuroo was more Oikawa’s friend than his, so getting a message from him was unusual. 

He opened the snap and….

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME!” he snapped, scaring the people in his vicinity. He immediately began marching towards the dorms, and to no surprise, found Oikawa on his way there as well. 

“DID YOU GET IT TOO!” Oikawa screeched out when he saw his best friend. Iwaizumi nodded as they both marched up to their neighbor’s apartment and began knocking on the door. Kuroo opened the door with the widest, most provoking, annoying smirk on his face. 

“Well hello gentlemen. Shouldn’t you both be on your way to the next class.” 

“Tetsu-chan if you don’t move I will literally get Iwa-chan to knock you out.” Oikawa spoke with the same tone of voice he used whenever he dealt with Ushijima. Kuroo’s grin grew as he stepped aside to let them in where Bokuto was currently twirling Tobio around. 

“Oh you guys are here early! Look what Tobio learned!” Bokuto began pointing at himself and said:

“Tobioooo! What’s my name!”

“Boko! Boko! Boko!” Tobio began screeching happily. 

Before either of them could respond, Kuroo came next to Bokuto and took Tobio from him. “Now this is the part you didn’t know about.” he grinned at the baby and pointed at himself:

“What’s my name?”

“Kuwooo!” Tobio giggled. 

Bokuto and Kuroo looked towards the others when they heard suspicious sounding thuds. 

“Uh...bro? I think we broke them.” Bokuto began poking the others with his shoe as they lay immoving on the floor.

\---

The third name brought more chaos to the apartment. Kindaichi, having heard about Tobio’s second and third words, became obsessed with becoming the next name said. He began to spend all his time with Tobio obsessively repeating versions of his name that a baby would be able to say. Kunimi was very pleased with the amount of blackmail he was getting. 

The next name Tobio said, happened at night after a long week of midterms where everyone was feeling exhausted and cranky. It was one of those days where they had the fleeting thought of ‘was taking a baby really the right choice?’ 

Currently, there was tension over who Tobio would sleep with because everyone wanted to get a full 8 hours and not have to wake up to change and feed him. The tensions began to rise when Iwaizumi began snapping at the others that he shouldn’t have to always do the same job because the rest of them were incompetent at it. This led to Oikawa reminding him about the time he almost lost Tobio, which led to Kindaichi chiming in with how Oikawa did teh same. 

Kunimi was too tired to enter the fray, instead he sat next to Tobio and made sure he wasn’t too bothered by the yelling. Currently, Tobio was staring at the other three, his tiny face scrunched in thought. Eventually, he opened his mouth and…

“Everyone shut it!” Kunimi snapped out. Before the yelling could be directed to him, he pointed at Tobio who began clapping his hands and repeating what he just said:

“Iwa! Iwaaaaaa!” 

Iwaizumi’s jaw dropped as he immediately ran towards Tobio picking him up happily, all tension gone. 

“Iwa-chan are you crying?” Oikawa teased, totally not because he was jealous. 

“Shut up trash. Now we have proof he likes me more than you.” Iwaizumi nuzzled his head against Tobio’s own, suddenly wondering how he could have ever regretted having him around. Kunimi was taking more pictures knowing his senpai would want to remember this moment forever. (Iwaizumi was the most sentimental out of all of them.)

Meanwhile, Kindaichi groaned knowing he lost again, but was secretly hoping that he would at least get his name said before Oikawa. 

\---

Kindaichi finally got his wish when he was working on an essay in his room and Kunimi burst into his room trying to hold himself up because of how hard he was laughing. 

“C-come to the living room.” He wheezed out, making Kindiachi worry that Oikawa had gotten baby poop on his clothes again. 

He walked to the living room and saw….

“Oi piece of trash you can’t attack Kindaichi! Stop struggling!” Iwaizumi was holding Oikaw back as he tried to make his way to attack Kindaichi. Kindaichi jumped behind Kunimi, fearful that Oikawa found out who was really the one that secretly ate the last of the cake last week, but Kunimi pointed him towards Tobio.

Tobio saw Kindaichi and began to make his way towards him saying: “Dai-dai!” 

Kindaichi paused for a second as his brain began to process what he just heard before jumping up and down:

“HAHAHA! I WIN!” He pointed towards Oikawa, who was suddenly let go of by Iwaizumi. 

“Honestly if he's not even gonna try to not provoke that piece of trash, I’m not gonna stop him from getting attacked.” Iwaizumi commented to Kunimi as they watched Oikawa chase Kinaichi around the room. 

\---

Oikawa was getting more and more annoyed hearing Tobio say all these names without saying his own, but the final straw came after one of his matches. 

They brought Tobio along under the claim that they were taking care of him for someone, which was technically true. Tobio sat with the other three as they watched Oikawa and his team win again, to no one’s surprise. After the match, Oikawa walked over to the others with a grin. 

“Did you guys see my last dump shot? Those idiots didn’t see it coming at all!” Oikawa winced as Iwaizumi smacked him. 

“Don’t get too cocky. You know that their best players are at a training camp right now.” 

Before Oiakwa could respond, a deep voice spoke from behind him. “Oikawa. The coach wants to see you.”

“Ughhhh. Wakatoshi you just have to ruin my day don’t you.” Oikawa moaned as he went to see the coach. He left Ushijima looking at the baby in Kunimi’s arms with mild interest and confusion. 

Finally, Oikawa came back, but when he did, he noticed something a bit off. 

“Why do you look like you’re about to burst Iwa-chan? And why does Kin-chan look like he’s scared for his life? And where’s Tobio?”

No one spoke. Oikawa felt a vein throb in his head as he glared at his supposed friends. Finally, he heard another voice behind him. 

“Oooh there you guys are. Wakatoshi was worried you went off without him.” Tendou spoke as he walked over with Ushijima, who was carrying Tobio in one arm. 

“Iwa-chan! Why does Wakatoshi have Tobio-chan!!”

Iwaziumi cleared his throat awkwardly as Ushijima replied:

“I expressed interest in the baby, and Kunimi allowed me to hold him. Then the baby said my name, so I went to Satori to tell him about this interesting development. He is very intelligent for his age. He should become a volleyball player.”

“ _ What. _ ” Oikawa growled out as Iwaizumi took Tobio from Ushijima. Kindaichi and Kunimi began noticing the aura emanating from him and slowly began to back away, Tendou wisely following suit. To make matters worse, Tobio decided to intervene to add credibility to the story:

“Waka!” He squealed as he made grabby hands towards Ushijima. Iwaizumi was struggling to breathe and instead passed the baby on to Tendou as Oikawa continued to stare at Ushijima. 

“Did you not hear him just now? I’m sure if you ask politely he will say my name again. Unfortunately it is not my real name, I will teach it to him.”

“Aaaand that’s our cue. Nice seeing you again Tendou.” Iwaizumi spoke quickly as he dragged Oikawa away. Tendou grinned as he gave the baby back to Kunimi and began to drag a very confused Ushijima away. 

If anyone wondered why Oiakwa refused to set to Ushijima for the next two weeks, they knew better than to ask.

\---

The moment finally came on one of the rare days where Oikawa had Tobio in his room for the night. He was lying on his bed, staring at the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling (that he totally only put up because of Tobio, not because he had been searching for some for weeks).

His throat began to itch making him groan as he tried to leave the bed with minimum movement. Unfortunately, he wasn’t successful because Tobio began to squirm as he reached the door to his room. Oikawa held his breath and hoped the adorable child would go back to sleep, unfortunately his wish was not fulfilled. 

“Towu?” 

Oikawa’s heart stopped. He slowly turned to look at Tobio, who was sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes and trying to find his older brother. 

“W-what.” Oikawa said, still uncomprehending what just happened. 

“Want Towu.” Tobio spoke louder this time, as he still couldn’t feel Oikawa beside him making him get worried. 

The itchy throat was forgotten as Oikawa immediately picked up his adorable baby brother and rocked him slowly to put him back to sleep. He could feel Tobio smiling, and was suddenly glad no one else was around to witness this because well…..let’s just say Iwaizumi wasn’t the only one that cried when Tobio finally learned their name. 

  
  



End file.
